Universe 10: Ultimate Gems
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Ben and company have been transported to the Gem Universe to save Steven from an otherworldly threat that threatens the existence of both worlds. BenXAmethyst


Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR BEN 10 OR STEVEN UNIVERSE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND STEVEN UNIVERSE IS OWNED BY REBECCA SUGAR.**

 _Hi guys, this is your author, Mr. Raleigh D and I am back with another story, "Universe 10: Ultimate Gems". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)_

 **UNIVERSE 10: ULTIMATE GEMS**

by Mr. Raleigh D

* * *

 _ **Unexplained**_

It had been a long night for the hero Ben Tennyson and friends. Searching for his grandfather while defending the world from the invading DNAliens. It had been almost a month since Ben had to bare the Omnitrix again. He had forgotten how fun it was to use it once more after 5 years of hiatus. Fighting a gang of aliens all day could take a lot out from you. However the times for relaxation and enjoyment were over since you never get any breaks. And from today's events further proved so for the young hero.

Kevin, Gwen, and Ben were hanging out at a diner, getting themselves something to eat before they head off to the road again. Kevin was acting goofy in front of Gwen (who giggled) annoying Ben along the way. Until suddenly some large space rock had crashed on the road immediately catching their attention. It was a good thing it missed Kevin's car or else somebody was going to have a bad day.

"What was that?"

"I swear if its Paradox and his wacky universe thingies I'm going to hurl," Kevin stated.

"I don't think its Paradox," Ben said, "I think its something else entirely."

"How would you guess that?" Kevin asked.

"Since when Paradox ever crashed on earth?"

"Um...it could happen!" Kevin protested.

"Come on guys, let's check it out," Ben suggested getting up from his seat. Gwen and Kevin nodded and followed out of the diner. A few people gathered around the crater trying to get a quick glympse. The closer the team came to the space rock, the more they realized that maybe it wasn't a space rock. But something else entirely. It was some sort of silver pod much more like a white

"A ship?" Ben observed.

"I think its a pod of some kind," Gwen added.

The damaged window popped out of the pod. People that surrounded the pod backed away slowly while the Alien Force. A mushroom of smoke rose up in the air from out of the pod.

"Whatever is in that ship can't be good," Kevin said.

"And how would you know that?" Gwen asked.

"Just a gut feeling," Kevin remarked.

While the three discussed on what was inside the pod, rising up from the ruined pod rose an alien warrior. It was a tangerine skinned creature with a large yellow diamond on its chest, very muscular but yet feminine. Her body suit was maroon around the torso and dark mahogany waist down. Jasper looked down on what lied before. A few humans just looking at her funny.

"Yikes, who ordered the drag queen?" Kevin whispered. Gwen elbowed him.

"Ow!" Kevin cried.

"Seems like Rose is not here. Might as well have fun squashing these insects. It'll be a great stress reliever after being freed from that weakling Lapis!" said the giantess.

"Hey!" Kevin called, "The only squashing you be feeling is my fist going up into that thing you call a face!" Kevin mocked.

Jasper giggled, "So you must be Mr. Funny. Okay, looks like i'll get myself a good workout...well not much of a workout but more like a flicking an ant from the bottom of my shoe."

"Oh ho, to be honest that was the closest thing to damage you have done this far!" Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Gwen checked.

"What? You gotta know that it was hilari..."

Without warning, Kevin was thrown back into the diner.

Gwen was horrified, "Kevin!"

"You're next red head!" Jasper threatened. Gwen powered up which froze Jasper.

"What's the matter you seem shocked," Gwen glared.

"I don't know what you are human, but you are going down!" Jasper summoned her helmet; she charged at Gwen trying to ram her with her helmet but hit nothing but a pink shield.

"Ben, how far are you with the Omnitrix?" she asked.

"Sorry, this thing is acting pretty funny right now!" Ben told.

"Hey, Vegeta! Pick a fight with somebody your own size!" Kevin came running with a dumpster at hand, chucked it at Jasper who was struck to the face and spun around like a weak twister. Gwen pelted her with several bolts of mana as Kevin, now coated in asphalt charged towards her only to fly back to Gwen. Distracted Gwen came to help Kevin only to shield Ben from Jasper as he tried to work out the Omnitrix until...

"Hah got it!" Ben yelled in glee switching to Humungasaur, "It's hero time!"

Ben slapped the watch down blinding Jasper in a layer of green light and when the light died stood something strange...very strange.

In Ben's place was a very tall, but chubby, pink woman. She had extraordinarily long, curly hair, full lips, and had a gem on the creature's stomach. The Omnitrix symbol was planted on the creature's chest.

" **ROSE QUARTZ!** " Rose Quartz yelled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Hi there folks, this is Mr. Raleigh D who gave you the new story for Ultimate 10. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. This is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!_

 **Peace!**


End file.
